


==> Aradia Megido: Get Vengeance

by mydetheturk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Stabdads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Aradia Megido, and you are <i>seething</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Aradia Megido: Get Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from needing more Stabdads, only I kind of wanted the kids to be older when some events happened. It also came about from looking at the lyrics for "I'm a member of the Midnight Crew" and listening to a parody of Evanescence's _Going Under_ called _Getting Vengeance_.  
>  I hope you enjoy.

Your name is Aradia Megido and you are _seething_. That _bitch_ has pushed you too far this time, and you can’t afford to wait for her lawyer-to-be sister to show her face so that you can take her down _legally_.

No, you want to keep this between the Crew and the Felt – no, not even the Crew and the Felt, between you and her. She’s the one that let it be known that Karkat’s claustrophobic, but you know she’s not the one that orchestrated his near-assassination. It’s been six months and he’s _still_ favoring his right side. And you _watched_ her break the base of Tavros’s spine, while you were tied up and cuffed to a chair and unable to help.

You still haven’t forgiven yourself for being useless to your best friend.

But no matter. You shove your guilt behind you, ignoring it in favor of your anger at _that bitch._

_I’m a member of the Midnight Crew_

You’re holding onto your Daddy’s cue stick with one hand and one of Uncle Slick’s knives in the other. Contemplating whether you want to beat her or stab her, the door to your apartment opens with a slight _eeeeee_ and you spin around, poised to throw the knife and use the cue stick like an over-sized club. The only thing that stops you is the fact that it’s Karkat at the door, and you frown, looking over him. You’re not sure he’s changed since you saw him yesterday – he looks like he’s slept in his clothes, or maybe not at all, given the bags under his eyes.

“Hey ‘Radia,” he says to you, and he staggers in, plopping down on your sofa and shutting his eyes. “Don’ mind me, the old man had me up all fucking night, trying to figure out what to do about the bitch.” He yawns and pulls the afghan on the back of your sofa over him. You lower the knife and cue stick and sit down at his feet.

“What did you two decide?” you ask, not looking at him. You think that if you look at Karkat, you might start crying and there’s no time for that right now. After. You’ll cry _after_ you’ve made her pay. After you’ve made her pay for both Tavros’s legs and the gash of Karkat’s smile.

“I somehow managed to convince him to keep revenge in the Crew. He wanted to cash in that favor the Street Performers owe us.” Karkat sighs, and then yawns, flinching when he stretches the scars on the outside of his lips. You frown, tapping his leg for him to continue. “He went to sit with Boxcars. God, is this how you guys felt when…” He doesn’t finish his sentence, but you know exactly what he was talking about.

“It is.”

_I’m a member of the_ Midnight Crew

The only thing Karkat does after you confirm his question is swear and pull the afghan over his head. You pat his knee and try to be a good friend. He gives out this half-sob and pulls his feet and knees up and in, out of your reach.

You stare at him under the blanket, stand up, and push on his stomach, as not to cause him to freak out. He flips the blanket down, looking at you with red-rimmed eyes. “I don’t know how the fuck we do this, ‘Radia, I really don’t.” He looks close to tears and you hug him, but you don’t cry. You’ll cry once your friend stops being a mess and you’ve gotten vengeance.

_I’m a_ member _of the_ Midnight Crew

You hug him while he breaks down, crying into your shoulder. You’ll have to change the shirt you’re wearing before you go shred that _bitch_ and make her pay.

Karkat doesn’t cry for long, and wipes his eyes soon after he starts crying. “Sorry,” he says, sitting up again and scrubbing his face with his hands. “Sorry. I just. Fuck.” Karkat breathes and shakes himself, composing himself. “Sorry. I’m a fuckin’ mess.” He grins at you, a kind of pathetic half-smile that you return.

“Boxcars is a mess too, you know,” you say, pulling your feet up under you and hugging him. The two of you sit for a while, Karkat feeling guilty and looking everywhere but you. It hurts a little, but you know he’s going to not be okay with what you’re about to do. He’s going to get pissed and you’re going to have to try to make him see your way when you’re done, but best not tell him what you’re doing until later.

The two of you sit in comfortable silence for another half an hour before you stand and grab your Daddy’s cue stick where you left it. Karkat watches you, eyes narrowed in wariness.

“Aradia, don’t do anything stupid,” he growls.

“I’m not,” you say, lying to him. He raises both of his eyebrows at you, and you don’t look at him.  He knows you’re lying, but you won’t let him know you know. You’ve been friends for too long to not know what’s going on in his head.

“Aradia…” Karkat’s voice is soft, but you don’t look at him. You stand with your back to him, your Daddy’s cue stick tight in your grip. “Aradia, we don’t need anyone else injured right now, don’t you understand, we need to stick together, not go off on an angry vengeance-based spree of violence.”

“Karkat, I’m sorry you feel that way,” you begin, turning to face him and gripping the cue stick tighter, “but it’s for the best.” You finish your turn sharply, the end of the cue stick whipping out at a sharp velocity. It only clips him, and he tosses a sickle in your direction, which you block with the cue stick.

You don’t have _time_ for this, why isn’t he seeing that?

_Finally,_ you smack him hard with the heavy end of your cue stick, sending him sprawling across your floor. Feeling slightly bad, you toss your afghan across him before you grab your coat.

“I’m a member of the Midnight Crew,” you say, even though he can’t here you, “and I’m going to throttle her.”

==> Aradia Megido: Get Vengeance


End file.
